


Destiel #12

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "can you write something where dean and cas "accidentally" grab each others hand on a hunt??"<br/>-i-survived-the-mishapocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #12

Dean’s heart was racing as he lifted the gun in his hands, pointing it at the figure standing in the doorway. “Dean.” The voice snorted, and Cas walked to where he was standing beside an old shelf that was riddled with dust and cobwebs. “It’s only me.” His cheeks grew warm with embarrassment and Dean turned back to what he had been doing before Cas had knocked on the door and scared him out of his wits.

"So did you find anything upstairs?" Dean murmured as he swiped the webs out of his way and reached towards one of the few books left on the shelf. By the time Cas responded with a shake of his head, Dean was already moving away from the bookshelf and towards a door on the other side of the room. "Why did Sam think there was anything in this house again?" He asked, wiggling the doorknob, which turned out to be locked. Sam was supposed to meet them here sometime soon.

"One of the victim’s relatives said that she had gone here just before her death or something." Cas was examining the peeled wallpaper as he spoke. Who the hell visits a random house in the woods for no reason? Dean watched as the angel trailed a hand lightly down the wall, blue eyes distant and distracted. He let out a soft sigh and forced his eyes back to the door he was now kneeling beside with his lock-pick. Dean tried to ignore the thoughts that kept pushing their way back into his head whenever he looked at Cas for more than four seconds. He had to suppress the urge to gather Cas in his arms and never let go. To never let the angel out of his sight again. To never let anything or anyone hurt him anymore; to protect him and tell him just how much he was loved.

Dean cleared his throat all of a sudden and continued working on the door until it clicked. Cas went ahead of Dean, pushing the door open and trying the light switch just inside. Of course, like the rest of the house, it remained pitch black in the room. Dean stuck his flashlight in front of him and squinted to see what it revealed. “Of course it’s a basement. It’s always a basement.” He muttered at the sight of stairs leading down into more darkness. Cas was already down the stairs, glancing around to see what there was. “So can angels see in the dark or something?” Dean asked as the angel moved away from the range of his flashlight. There was a muffled affirmative before Cas was back at the bottom of the stairs again.

"So are you coming down with me, Dean?" he asked, squinting up to where the man was still standing. He sure as Hell wasn’t going to let Cas go down alone. Dean still hesitated before leaving the door and walking into the colder basement. He coughed into his arm and scanned the area with his flashlight. It looked like a regular old storage basment with mostly-empty racks and shelves lining the walls. Dean only realized Cas wasn’t by his side when he saw the angel across the room. "Shit." Dean flinched and grabbed at his heart that had nearly leapt out of his chest in surprise.

He moved over to Cas uneasily, trying to see what he was examining. It was simply a picture of a little girl. As the two moved alng, all they found were normal household items. “Cas, I don’t-” He was cut off by a huge bang that had originated somewhere close to them. Dean’s first instinct was to shove Cas towards safety and to shoot anything that moved, but Dean had dropped his flashlight. He watched the thing roll under the shelf and suddenly he couldn’t see anything. He grabbed Cas and pulled him towards the stairs, knowing it would be lighter up there. He would be able to see their attacker if it followed them. They were there in three seconds, Dean practically dragging Cas up the stairs. Then Dean was tripping over unexpected carpet and they were both tumbling towards the floor.

Dean’s mind whirred viciously as he opened his eyes again. Cas was staring at him, blue eyes concerned. Blue eyes that were two inches from his own green ones. Cas had, of course, landed on top of him and wasn’t making any effort to get up. “Dean….why did you run?” he asked softly.

"Cas, there was a-"  
"I dropped a picture album. That was the noise." Cas interrupted. Dean let his head roll back and hit the floor. He had just made a huge fool of himself out of nothing. Suddenly, Dean felt something stir in his hand and realized he was still gripping Cas’s hand so hard to where his knuckles were turning white. What really surprised him, though, was when Cas adjusted so their fingers were entwined rather intimately. Dean became hyper aware of Cas right then. He felt his skin burning in every spot they were touching, which was practically everywhere seeing that Cas was on top of him. Dean bit his lip when Cas moved slightly and leaned his face closer to Dean’s, eyes scanning his face. What the hell was happening?

"Cas…" Dean murmured as the angel continued staring at him, "Cas, get off." And just like that, they were both standing upright, still pressed together. Had Cas seriously just zapped them back up? Was his- Was the angel seriously that lazy? It was with much reluctance that Dean pulled himself away, a flush creeping onto his face. "I think we should go. There is nothing to find here." They were already heading to the front door before Dean could get the whole sentence out.

"Cas, wait." He involuntarily let the words escape his mouth as he watched the angel reach for the door. Cas looked utterly confused. Dean had, after all, just said they should leave. Dean looked away, trying to get his courage up and trying to ignore the worst-case scenarios running through his head. Just do it. Cas opened his mouth to say something, but shut it as Dean reached forward to cup his cheek with a gentle hand. Dean let out a breath as the angel leaned into his touch ever so subtlely. Don’t chicken out. And then Dean was leaning forward slowly. He pressed his forehead to Cas’s and stared at him for what felt like a minute before pulling his forehead away and pressing lips to lips instead. There was an immediate moan from Cas, as if to say finally. The kiss lasted a whole three seconds before Dean pulled away.

"Dean."  
"I…um….Cas, I-"  
"Dea-"  
"I just wanted to say I…  
"Just kiss me." Cas whispered, rolling his eyes. The eyes that fluttered shut the moment Dean’s mouth was pressed to his. It was soft and unmoving at first, before Dean opened his mouth and teased at Cas’s lips with his tongue. Another moan ripped from Cas’s mouth as his back was shoved against the door and Dean’s hand slid up to entangle dark hair. Then there was a hand under the angel’s jacket, fingertips pressing soft circles against his ribcage. Cas let his head fall back against the wooden door and Dean was suddenly sucking and licking at his neck, planting soft kisses along his collar, the trenchcoat pushed out of the way.

Then they heard the slam of a car door and both froze. “Sam’s here.” Cas moaned, sending one last tingle down Dean’s spine before they pulled apart, straightening their clothes and flattening their hair. Cas’s lips were swollen and red and there was a bruise on his neck, and Dean probably looked just as bad while trying to hide his erection.   
"Cas, I love you." Dean let out, finishing his sentence from earlier just before Sam reached the door and opened it. Sam stopped upon seeing their faces and the state of their clothes. He gave a knowing smirk that turned into a full on grin.  
"Find anything interesting?"


End file.
